Talk:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Why is the pink ranger leader of the team when it is supposed to be the red ranger? real leader red is lord / real leader of shinkenger team 4 vassles are blue,green,yellow,pink follow red rumors where is shinkenger 's rumors (unsigned) :Hmm, I see one, about Takeru becoming ShinkenWhite. I really doubt that, considering there's only six episodes left and we haven't even seen pics of a white suit. There'll just be two reds, like Timeranger. Digifiend 02:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Shinkensilver what episode will feature the debut of shinkensilver?--Lg16spears 01:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ShinkenSilver? Why is all this info here about a ranger that doesn't officially exist. None of the sentai boards have this info. Bengalranger 16:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Obviously because some idiots think that it's okay to come in and put up a bunch of false info. It really gets tiring and old. But, atleast Dukemon22 at RB is giving rumors (and that's all they are so far) on ShinkenSilver, "As for Shinkenger 7, the info right now is that it's Fuuwa Juuzou, turning into the pictured "ShinkenSilver" we've already seen in drawing. His mecha is rumored to be an Ox-cart, complete with Ox OriGami." And that's pretty much all the info that's been released.Digi 18:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I can't wait for the debut of ShinkenSilver! --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 22:04, 22 September 2009 :Now that the ox cart origami has appeared, it looks like this rumour has been proven false. :( Digifiend 00:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Adaptation We might want to just add a "There are currently no plans to adapt Shinkenger into a season of Power Rangers" sort of blurb to the page.--Mugenhunt 04:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Helmets Maybe in the trivia section something mentioning that the visor design reflects the kanji symbol for their colour would be good. 08:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Rumors they should add the rumors Well speaking of rumours, one recently cropped up that IF the sales of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2010 Version) merchandise is successful, and goes according to plan, they may consider doing a PR adaptation of this Super Sentai series for the year 2012, thus putting the USA at least three or four years behind Super Sentai; and the UK four or five years behind Super Sentai. --Oliverwestern 19:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :That came from Bandai, who make the toys. However, what they release in 2012 will be dictated by what Disney do - they won't run out of MMPR episodes until 2013, at the 32 episode a year rate they're going, and the 2012 toyline could easily be based on MMPR season 3. I'm sceptical about this rumour. Digifiend 03:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Power Rangers adaptation For the benefit of those who keep saying the adaptation will be called Power Rangers Samurai, I'd like to point out that Tony Oliver's website took the name from IMDB - it's a temporary title I used for the IMDB page because the official name hadn't been announced yet. The final name for the new season is not confirmed yet, so don't mention it in this article until it is. Digifiend 02:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) OriGami?? Wha? This has been bothering me ever since I started editing here on the Shinkenger pages long before I became Joker-Man. Just who was the quote on quote genius who writes "OriGami" when it's supposed to be Origami?! It's stupid and inaccurate! Ex. IkaOriGami. It annoys me to no end when this happens. Joker-Man 20:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, and I can't be bothered to find out either. If you see such minor typos, please correct them. Digifiend 16:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Kaoru and Takeru I think Kaoru and Takeru need to be seperated on this page. I know this was discussed on the Super Samurai page, but this isn't Power Rangers, this is Super Sentai. Takeru and Kaoru have been shown to be able they use different powers, or else neither of the, would have fought in the Legend War together. And the argument about how they never appeared together is invalid because while they where never on camera together, they both fought together in different areas, meaining there is two sets of ShinkenRed powers. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 18:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) They both hold the title of Shinken Red, they have the same powers. Gaeaman788 (talk) 20:01, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Same reasoning applies here as Super Samurai - same title and duplicated powers, though I think it too needs the "slash treatment" for the same reasons. Since they could morph at the same time but did not, the arrow should change to a "/" to indicate simultaneous access. ::Also, the argument about them never appearing together is very valid - not once do you ever see the two Shinken Reds fighting side-by-side (not even in the Legend War!). Takeru fought with the regular heroes, and Kaoru fought with the Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes. :::That was a matter of where, not when. They were both morphed in the Legend War for the duration of the war itself, giving their powers up all at the same time. The treatment shouldn't be the same as you listed it in Power Rangers. ::::To be honest though, a slash is perfectly alright.